Libertad
by Azaak Damian
Summary: One-shot. Cuando el telón se cerró y su realidad volvió... ella busco su libertad.


Ningún personaje de Sing me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para aliviar el vacío en mi corazón

...

"igual que siempre…"

Cuando las cortinas se cerraron y el espectáculo se acabó, aun quedo la euforia del éxito, la satisfacción de lograr su numero y no haber decepcionado a su compañero, ni a si misma.

Poco a poco las noticias dejaron el tema, la rutina volvió a su vida y Norman, su marido no fue la excepción, había estado muy atento a ella, ayudándola a recoger la mesa y saliendo a cenar solo ellos dos, dejando al cuidado de Gunter los niños, pero ahora que él dormía enfrente del sillón y ella terminaba de lavar los trastes, y esa frase llego a su mente.

En un principio le alegro haber logrado su plan y poder ir a sus ensayos, pero el que nadie en su casa se dio cuenta de su ausencia durante días antes de que la maquina fallara, le causaba un vacío en su interior, un vacío que cantar ya no llenaba.

Pero tenia miedo, por eso no había contestado los mensajes de Gunter, ella sabia que su corazón había vibrado como nunca después de terminar su baile, sabia que los pasos y giros no eran lo único que extrañaba locamente, sabia que la piel se le erizaba cada vez que él la tocaba, un simple roce y su corazón bombeaba salvajemente.

Intento hablar con su marido, pero como siempre sus palabras nunca llegaban a él. Ese día en la mañana decidió que si quería salvar ese matrimonio estaba en sus manos arreglarlo (como todo en esa casa).

En cuanto los niños partieron a la escuela puso manos a la obra para tener todo listo, esa noche seria especial.

….

A las 8 los niños ya estaban acostados y dormidos, tiempo suficiente para alistarse, se había comprado un vestido atrevido rojo y unas zapatillas a juego. Estrenaría esa lencería que había comprado para un día especial y que nunca tuvo la confianza suficiente para ponérsela. Un maquillaje adecuado y estaba lista para sorprender a su marido.

Se tomo el tiempo de acomodar la mesa de forma romántica, saco las copas nuevas, puso unas velas aromáticas y dejo la luz apagada, la cena estaba servida y olía exquisita.

Con las manos temblorosas prendió la radio colocando música suave y romántica, sintiéndose como una adolecente en su primera cita se sentó a esperarlo, su corazón latía acelerado por la intriga.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Norman entro con su expresión de eterno cansancio, dejo sus cosas en el suelo, camino a la mesa con teléfono en mano tomo su plato, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía un distraído "Ya llegue cielo, gracias por la cena" y se fue al sofá.

Todo sin despegar la mirada del teléfono y sin verla ni una vez...

Mientras todo eso pasaba una mano invisible estrujo su corazón, el aire se fue de sus pulmones e intento dar profundas respiraciones pero la sensación de ahogo no se fue. Su rostro se lleno de lágrimas y sin pensarlo mucho tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo dando un fuerte portazo.

Sus pies la llevaron sin realmente pensarlo mucho, cuando toco la puerta el arrepentimiento llego a ella. ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Por qué correr con él?

La puerta se abrió y todas sus dudas se quedaron en segundo plano, lo atrajo a ella y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo llorando amargamente, aferrándose a él para no caer, porque él nunca la dejo tocar el suelo, siempre la agarraba, sin importar el salto, giro o paso, él la tenia bien afianzada y jamás la dejaba resbalar si estaba en sus manos evitarlo.

La dejo pasar sin soltarla y le susurro que todo estaba bien, fue dulce y paciente, lo que ella necesitaba… en el cerdito equivocado. Ese pensamiento la hizo llorar más y abrazarlo más a ella.

...

Sus lágrimas eventualmente se secaron y un silencio reconfortante los invadió, estaba recostada en su pecho y él le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero seguramente era hora de volver, intento incorporarse y él le tomo la mano dándole un ligero apretón "sabes que estoy aquí para ti" y sin poder evitarlo redujo la distancia de sus labios tocándolos ligeramente.

Un suave roce y supo que eso fue un error, temblorosa se apartó de él y vio su cara sorprendida. Él era el último que se merecía eso, no por ella, no por Norman, por él. Balbuceo muchas palabras, pidió perdón mil veces y salió de ahí aun que Gunter la llamo.

Al llegar a casa las luces estaban apagadas, las velas se habían consumido, su plato seguía en su lugar y Norman estaba recostado en la cama totalmente dormido sin importarle la ausencia de su esposa.

Era verdad, no podía seguir así pero tenia que hacer las cosas bien, por que tenia hijos.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó con un chorro de agua y le dijo que tenían que hablar, le dijo todo lo que sentía y todo lo que pensaba, solo la escucho con expresión seria, tomo sus cosas y se preparo para irse a trabajar como cada mañana y se fue sin despedirse.

Esa tarde llego a la hora de la comida y se sentó con ellos a comer como nunca lo hacia y cuando los niños se fueron a jugar se paro a su lado y le dijo que tenia 1 año saliendo con su secretaria, que por eso siempre llegaba cansado, que ella ya no era lo que buscaba y quería que tramitaran su divorcio.

Toda su culpa que sintió al verlo llegar y comer con ellos intentando aparentemente arreglar las cosas, se convirtió en enojo. Le grito, lo insulto y lloro… pero cuando él tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa, cuando la puerta se cerró… su corazón se libero.

No sabia que aria, la verdad no tenia ni idea de como saldrían adelante ella y los niños… pero ella no se daría por vencida, el Señor Moon le había estado ofreciendo un papel en el nuevo Show de la gran apertura del teatro, le había estado dando vueltas porque tenia que apoyar a su marido, pero tal vez esta era la oportunidad que esperaba, ¿Cómo hacerlo con los niños? No lo sabía.

Estaba marcando al señor Moon para confirmar su participación cuando el timbre la distrajo, al abrir la puerta un sonrojado y nervioso Gunter la observaba… lo dejo pasar con una sonrisa mientras la Señorita Crawley le comunicaba a Moon.

Tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa, pero estaba segura de que su futuro seria mas brillante que antes, porque había decidido que su felicidad no dependería de quien estaría junto a ella, seria feliz, sola o acompañada, por que ella por fin se sintió libre.

….

Hola! Aquí en mi país (México) estamos de vacaciones (los niños, los adultos ya regresaron a sus actividades diarias, los niños tienen dos semanas libres) así que… tengo 2 niños (el tercero esta de vacaciones en la playa con los abuelos, nótese la envidia T.T, tengo hijos y mis padres me abandonan por ellos xD) viendo películas infantiles. El día de ayer para variar un poco a Cars, Power Rangers y Coco… agregamos "Sing, Ven y canta" y siempre e odiado… ODIADO… como trata Norman a Rosita… maldito cerdo y siempre e soñado con un fic en el que lo bota por idiota y nunca me lo e topado… bien hoy se me ocurrió esto. Espero que les guste :3. También odio a Mike… así que algo sabrán de él después muajajajaja


End file.
